


Working

by deaddoh



Series: Pocket Universes [9]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Scars, Stardew Valley AU, like a LOT of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Mark just moved into Pelican Town, your standard small town with friendly neighbors and an odd visitor.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Pocket Universes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Working

**Author's Note:**

> quick note, i changed some of the cabin layout, dialogue, and seed pricing.

Mark huffs as he places the last of his belongings into the small cabin. He looks around the room and feels a swell of bittersweetness.

<+>

Mark wipes his brow and leans back against his axe, the head resting on the ground and the handle supporting his weight. He pulls off his shirt and wipes his face, wondering where his shampoo is.

“Mark!”

The farmer looks over and sees Mayor Lewis waving at him with a woman standing by his side. He walks over to the Mayor and lets his shirt rest on his shoulder. He recognizes the woman from one of his father’s pictures of the farm.

“Mark, this is Robin. She’s our local carpenter.”

“Nice to meet you Robin.” Mark shakes her hand, “Where would I find you?”

“Oh I’m just up the hill behind the farm actually!”

Mark nods and retracts his hand, wiping it on his jeans.

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” Mayor Lewis asks, looking around the land.

The farmer shoots a look behind him and looks back, “Just cleaning up the ares, maybe fencing off some space for animals later on.”

The Mayor and Robin both nod, “Well, if you’re not too exhausted, feel free to drop by the saloon tonight.”

Mark nods and smiles, “I will.”

<+>

Mark groans as he strips his pants off, leaving them with the rest of his clothes. He steps into the pond and dunks his head under the water, loving the cold against his skin. The farmer resurfaces and shakes the water from his hair. He takes a deep breath, listening to the sounds of nature. The cricket chirp and the trees ripple with the breeze.

There’s a rustling in the bushes next to the pond and Mark whips around to face the sound. 

A squirrel pops out of the bush and runs off to a nearby tree. 

Mark sighs, relaxing back into the water. He grabs his shampoo and squirts out a little onto his palm, groaning as he massages his scalp.

<+>

Mark walks into the general store and the man behind the counter waves and smiles widely.

“You must be the new farmer! I’m Pierre.”

“Nice to meet you Pierre, I’m Mark.”

“Are you looking for something specific?”

“No, I’m just buying twenty pepper seeds and ten tomato seeds.”

“Ok, that’ll be a hundred-thirty G.”

Mark hands Pierre the money and the other places it into the register. “How’s the old cabin treating ya? Your father had a love-hate relationship with the place.”

“It’s alright. It is a bit noisy but I don’t mind.”

“That’s nice, well have a good day!”

<+>

Mark sighs, plopping himself onto the ground next to his recently watered crops. He takes a gulp of his water, enjoying the feeling of cold water down his throat. Mark leans back and fully lays down on the ground and closes his eyes.

“So you’re the new farmer everyone’s been talkin’ about.”

Mark sits up and opens his eyes to see a thin, pale man standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. The other man has a large scar that runs across his left eye, starting from the man’s eyebrow and ending halfway down his cheek.

“Yeah, and who’re you?” Mark stands and dusts himself off.

“Jack, Seán if you’re lucky.” Jack sticks his hand out.

“Mark.” The farmer shakes Jack’s hand, taking note of the strong grip and the scars on his knuckles.

“Where’re you from Mark?”

“Zuzu City.”

Jack nods and they both retract their hands. “What drew you here of all places?”

“I could ask the same of you.” Mark says, feeling slightly self-conscious seeing Jack’s eyes flick over his upper body.

“Needed somewhere quiet.”

Mark nods, “My father owned this farm.”

Jack hums and nods slightly, “Sorry about your loss.”

The farmer nods too, “It’s alright. It was a blessing in disguise, more-or-less.”

“Yeah?” Jack looks to the sky and visibly shivers. “Mind if I come in? It’s gonna rain and I’m not getting home in that.”

“Uh, sure. But how can you tell?” Mark looks up to the sky and sees only gray clouds, no other indication of rain. 

“I’d rather not say.”

“Fair enough.” 

<+>

“You were right. It’s pouring.” Mark says, looking out the window.

Jack nods and sips a beer that he managed to find in the back of the fridge. He looks at the fireplace and it makes Mark’s heart hurt, Jack’s scar even more pronounced in the warm glow. He can’t help but wonder where the scar came from, along with the ones on Jack’s hands.

“You’re makin’ my skin crawl with all the starin’.” Jack says, turning to Mark with a neutral expression.

“Sorry. It’s just been a tiring day.”

Mark notices that Jack’s left eye is actually clouded over, the scar even stretching across his eyelids. He sees more scars litter Jack’s face and arms, small things that he didn’t notice before.

“How about this,” Jack sips at his beer, “I explain one of my scars, you explain one of your scars.”

Mark nods and leans back slightly, “Sure.”

“I’ll go first.” Jack lifts his right arm and presses the bottom of the beer bottle to a long scar next to a tattoo, the scar runs from the inside of his elbow to wrist in an oddly straight line.

“Knife fight. Guy cheated and had me pinned, dragged the knife along my arm.”

Mark hums and lifts his shirt slightly, “Had a tumor in my gut, it was blocking stuff up.”

Jack nods and finishes his beer, placing it gently on the table. “You mind if stay the night?”

“Nah, just let me know if you need anything.” Mark gets up from the table and settles on the couch by the bed.

“What’re you doin’?”

Mark opens his eyes and is startled by how close Jack is, “I’m letting you have the bed.”

Jack nods and turns away, “Alright, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should continue this


End file.
